Sherlock's bet remade
by Destiel1993
Summary: John Makes a bet with Sherlock that he can't go one week without correcting anyone or anything. (This is a rewrite of a story of mine) M for later chapters
1. The Bet

Its was not unlike any other day that Waston could remember, it had been snowing fairly hard outside. The T.V. had been playing the background and He heard the newscaster warning everyone to stay off the streets as to not endanger themselves or others that maybe on the streets. He then stated that the storm would mostly be over by tonight. Sherlock rolled his eyes and of course corrected the telly by staying that in fact the snow storm would most likely not clear up until the day after tomorrow. Waston had laughed at this, by now he was used to the way Sherlock corrected everything even his self at times.  
"What's so bloody funny John?" Ask Sherlock wanting a peek into the mind of the doctor.

"Well, You of course!" Said Waston laughing once again.

"Me! how am I bloody funny to you?" Asked Sherlock a little put off.

"Hmm well the fact that you never stop correcting everything or anyone you see that is wrong for one." Waston repiled

"Well if everything was right to begin with I won't have to correct it." Said Sherlock

" bet you can't go one day… No one week without correcting anyone or anything you see or hear wrong!" Said Waston knowing that this could keep Sherlock busy well they are trapped in their flat until the snow storm blows over.

"I can too go a week without correcting anything that I see or hear that is wrong. I'll prove to you that you are the one that is wrong. Wait what do I get out of it if I can last the week?" Asked Sherlock

"Hmmm You can make me do anything you want for a week, but if you lose I can make you do want ever I want. Is that a deal?" Said Waston sticking out his hand

"DEAL!" Said Sherlock grabbing Waston's hand and shaking it

A few minutes later Mrs. Hudson walked in with the mail that the boys forgot to get off her table this morning. As she walks in she noticed that the two sort of had this look to them as if some kind of was secret is going on. He decided on a pot of Earl grey tea.

"Is that anything that I need to know boys?" Mrs. Hudson Asked hoping to know that they had up their sleeves

"Well I just bet Sherlock here that he can't go a week without correcting someone." Said Waston with a smirk on his face.

"Oh don't look so smug John, Wait you know what keep smirking because when I win I wanna see that smirk wiped off your face" Said Sherlock

"Well that sounds like fun to me, tell me how it goes John.'' Said Mrs. Hudson

"I will, Have a great day and thank you for bringing our mail up to us." Waston Smiled at her

"Your welcome see you later boys." Said Mrs. Hudson leaving the two boys to their schemes

John turned back to Sherlock smiling walking into the kitchen making a pot of tea for the both of them. Smiling to himself feeling like he had this in the bag, there is no way the great Sherlock is not going to correct what he thinks is wrong.


	2. Bordedom

A few hours later passed and John became a little concerned that he had yet heard a word muttered from Sherlock's it hit him Sherlock was not saying anything knowing that he may say the wrong thing and correct someone and lose the bet even if it was himself he was Correcting. John smirked over at Sherlock's direction feeling in his bones that he was going to win this bet in no time.

"Are you worried Homles?" Waston Hinted at him

"No why would I be worried so some dumb bet I will win!" Homles declared

"Oh are you so sure, I don't think so" Waston said

"Ye... " Sherlock shut his mouth before he could say another word

John walked away to the kitchen heading towards the fridge slowly putting his hand on the handle knowing something weird maybe laying behind that door. He began to remember the time that he had opened the door only to find a severed head, or the time Mrs. Hudson had found fingers in a baggy. When John had finally opened the door to find nothing starring back at him which was very surprising.

"What, no head or fingers or anything at that matter?" He turned towards Sherlock's direction

Sherlock went to open his mouth but nothing came out, he had to stop him self from saying a word. He didn't want to risk the chance of losing this bet already. Looking away towards the window watching the snow fall seeing there is no way to leave his flat. John smirked knowing that he was already winning. Sherlock was going to tell Waston that there was something dead in the freezer.

"So Sherlock what were you going to say before?" Waston teased him knowing he wouldn't say a word

"I was going to say that if you make funny faces like that you could get stuck." Said Sherlock

"Wha… I was not making a face!" Waston Growled back at him

Sherlock smirked at him getting up and walking over to his Violin picking it up. He then started to play London bridge is falling down. As he played the song John decided that he was no longer hungry. He then walked over to his laptop and started to blog about the little bet that they have started.

"What are you typing about now?" Asked Sherlock with an annoyance

"Well if you must know it is about our little bet" Waston Answered his little question.

"Then why not already put that I have won" Smirked Sherlock

"And why would I do that the week isn't even up yet?" Asked Waston

"….. I…. never mind that." Sherlock shut his mouth very quickly

"Thats what I thought, I think this is going to be a fun bet after all" Said Waston still typing

As the day went by the snow fall didn't seem to get any better just like Sherlock said. In fact it started to snow even harder then before. There would be no cases to solve or anything for a while nor would they be leaving their flat. John had finished typing up his blog about two hours ago and now he was becoming bored. Sherlock on the other hand was reading one of those mystery novels that John had just bought and was almost coming to find out who had murdered Mr. Humpfree.

"Oh I believe that it was Mr. Humpfree's Mistress that killed him" Sherlock Expressed

"Damn it Sherlock I haven't read that one and now I don't think that I will" Waston Sighed

"WelL I didn't know you were up from your nap" Sherlock said looking over at Waston

"That was over an hour ago and I am becoming very bored being trapped in the flat" Waston Hissed

"Well why don't we turn on the Telly I mean I already know who killed the man in the book." Said sherlock

"I don't see why not." Said Waston as he turned on the Telly

After it seems like ages of watching an a american show called family guy Sherlock was becoming very annoyed. He just couldn't understand why the americans found this show so funny. He thought that is was quite weird that the baby could talk and to top off he had a brit way of speaking. The dog also could speak and seemed to be a bit of Stoner as the americans would say. What annoyed him the most was that he fat man could get any sort of vehicle and no one seemed to wonder where he got it.

"Oh can we PLEASE just change the channel already!" yell Sherlock at his last nerve

"Sure but I kind of liked the show my favorite was the baby." Said Waston

"Oh Bloody hell why would you like this american crap show?" Sherlock Asked

"I don't know just thought it was funny I guess." Waston Answered

Changing the channel to something that he thought Sherlock may like. He spotted a show called C.S.I. Miami. He saw as soon as the show came on there was look on Sherlock's face it was the same look he gave as if they were at one of their cases once more. He knew soon sherlock would have the murder's name and his looks down.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you like this chapter! thank you for those who left some nice reviews. you were all so nice!


	3. His laptop

It had been hours since John had gotten bored of watching the C.S.I show with Sherlock. He knew no matter what he'd always find out who was the killer. It was killing him to have to sit there and act like he wasn't mad at him for giving away the killer. So he had gotten up and walked down to stairs to the bottom flat to see what Mrs. Hudson was up too.

John knocked on her door and a sweet voice told him to come in. Mrs. Hudson was not one to just let anyone in her flat but seeing as no one could leave or get into the building she would have to assume it was either John or Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson's Flat was always kept in such a nice order compared to his and Sherlock's which was either thrown around or being shot at.

John walked into the kitchen hearing some noises coming from it. He found her making a pot of Darjeeling Tea and what smelled like some biscuits. Walking over to her side he decided the polite thing to to was to help her out.

"Oh dear you don't have to help me I've got it" She said smiling at him

"It's the least I could do after all you are my landlady!" He said smiling right back at her

"Ok Dear thank you very much" She sat down and let John do the work

John pulled out the biscuits setting them on the kitchen counter then turned around and grabbed a spatula using it putting the biscuits on a drying rack. He turns around to face Mrs. Hudson smiling at her as he walks over to her with a cup of tea and a few biscuits he had set on a plate for her.

"How was your day today besides the well finding out the snow was going to keep us in here." John looked up at her

"Oh yes my day has been going quite well, I'm happy to see how this bet turns out between you and Sherlock." She says as she sips at her tea.

"oh I hope that it turns out well for me but then again he could surprise me there is always room for surprises." He sips at the cup of tea he had gotten himself

"Why yes your right!" Her eyes lit up and she smiles at him

Up stairs Sherlock was becoming bored now His show was boring now that John had went down stairs to Mrs. Hudson. He didn't understand why he would just get up and leave him to go down stairs what did Sherlock do wrong? Why was he feeling so alone now that John wasn't in the room he wasn't even that far away.

He just couldn't understand what these feeling his stomach were and why it was doing flips. Sherlock sat down at his desk and opened up Johns laptop, He decided to look up how he was feeling right now. So he could get to the bottom of this like he does with everything he couldn't figure out. Not that there was many things he couldn't figure out.

"Hmmmm that doesn't seem to be right, I can't have those sort of feelings for John he's my friend and co-worker." Said Sherlock

Some time went on and John decided it was time for him to head back up to their flat. He walked into their flat seeing Sherlock Playing his violin. He seemed to be soothing him self for what ever reason when Sherlock was bored or mad he plays his violin.

"Oh so you're back, When did you leave?" He stopped playing his violin, removing it from under his chin and setting the bow down.

"I left about the sixth episode of C.S.I, I deiced to pay Mrs. Hudson a visit since we're not going to be going any where anytime soon." John said walking over to an arm chair sitting down

"Oh yes that is a very good show, I mean for an american show. I'd like to watch it an sometime but not right now." Sherlock sets his violin in it's place and walks over to the chair closest to John.

John looked over at the desk where his laptop sat, seeing the lid of his laptop was slightly open unlike it was when he left. Quickly standing up John walked over to his laptop and picked it up opening the lid. Seeing a search results, the question was "Why do I feel so lost where their not around, and why does my stomach feel like its doing flips when they're around me?"

"Sherlock who do you have these feelings for?" Said Waston

"No.. no one." Said Sherlock acting s bit out of his character

"Are you sure Sherlock?" Said Waston looking over at him seeing if he was lying to him

"It wasn't for me it was… Me." Sherlock started to look defeated

"Who is it that you have these feelings for?" Ask Waston

Sherlock looked away with a look of a lost puppy.

"Oh god you are a Virgin." Said Waston

"JOHN WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU SAID THAT!" Yell Sherlock his face turning red

"I'm sorry Sherlock I just didn't believe them, forgive me I didn't mean to hurt you." Said Waston looking deeply into Sherlocks eyes

"Its YOU ok… Your the one I have feelings for" Said Sherlock He looked away his face getting ever redder

"Oh… Sherlock." Said Waston with a smirk that slowly creeped upon his face

"Why are you smirking?" Sherlock said feeling his heart start to beat faster then it already was.

John set his laptop down the started to walked over to Sherlock still smirking. He then starts to wraps his arms around Sherlock and pulls him into a kiss. At first Sherlock was shocked then he started to kiss back not sure if this is a dream or really going on. Sherlock felt a tingle go down his spine, this was a new feeling to him and he liked it.

"Sherlock do you trust me?" Said Waston

"Yes I trust you John." Said Sherlock Blushing madly.

"Good!" Said Waston Going back in for another kiss

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Sorry to have been gone so long, I had some family things going on but I'm back now. I hope you like this chapter and the cliff hanger.


End file.
